


all the seasons in one day

by aruallz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: some highlights of the first year Jason and Percy spend as a couple, from autumn to summer.title from the song 'Alaska' by Mogli.





	all the seasons in one day

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is ahhhh I just love these boys a LOT

Their relationship began with crisp Autumn leaves, wool sweaters and lazy kisses.

It was still strange to Percy. Their first dates, if you forgot the occasional kiss or hand-holding, were exactly what they had already done a million times before : going for lunch or dinner just the two of them, maybe with a movie after, or a walk home, or anything, really. Now that Jason was officially his _boyfriend_ , he felt like their dates could be more exciting— at least different than what they had always done.

As he held Jason’s hand through a windy Central Park, he smiled giddily to himself. The term _boyfriend_ had seemed so unrealistic, so out of reach, only three weeks before. And then their first kiss had happened. Percy felt like he would always remember the way Jason asked him so delicately, almost with apprehension, if he could kiss him. The next thing he knew, Jason’s lips were on his, soft and firm and warm as his hand met his thigh and Percy melted against him.

“What are you thinking about?” Jason asked. Percy shrugged with a shy smile.

“Stuff.”

“Stuff?” Jason repeated, an eyebrow raised. Percy shrugged again.

“You. Us.”

Jason grinned and gave Percy’s fingers a squeeze. “Do you want to stop for coffee?” he asked, head gesturing to a shop Percy regularly went to.

“I don’t have money.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’ll _buy_ you coffee, dummy. That latte monstrosity you love.”

Percy couldn’t help but snort. “It’s not a _monstrosity_ , it’s _good_. Better than your pitch black, disgusting plain coffee.”

“Mhm, sure,” Jason said, exaggeratedly swinging their hands back and forth until Percy cracked a smile.

“Okay,” he agreed. “But just this once. I don’t like making you pay for my stuff.”

“You’re not _making me_ pay for anything, Percy, I _want_ to. Because, you know,” Jason’s tone became softer, “I’m dating you.”

Percy stopped their walking to give Jason a kiss, short and gentle. “Yeah, you sure are.”

Their foreheads were still touching when Percy, being his usual self, had to ruin the moment.

“Your taste in coffee is still shit, though.”

Jason laughed, and proceeded to make Percy’s entire face red by dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Yeah. But not my taste in boys.”

 

 

Winter came late that year. To celebrate the first proper snow day, they both ditched class to spend the afternoon throwing snowballs at each other’s backs and build a mediocre snowman instead of studying.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?”

Percy’s words seemed to have taken Jason by surprise. He uncrossed his arms and gave Percy a smile, but Percy knew better.

“Who, me?” Jason said. “Not at all!”

“You’re shivering.”

“No I’m not, I’m just—”

Percy waited. “You’re just…?”

“Dancing.”

Percy had to bite his lip to stop his laughter from escaping. “Dancing,” he repeated.

“Yup. It’s my thing.”

“Jason, you’ve never been a dancer.”

“It’s my _new_ thing,” Jason corrected. “I made up my own style, you see, and—”

“Jay, just admit that you’re cold and save yourself the embarrassment,” Percy interrupted.

“ _Fine_ , I’m super fucking cold. You were right,” Jason crossed his arms again. His teeth chattered, and Percy sighed. They were still a good half hour away from campus, and Jason would most definitely catch a cold if he didn’t do anything.

“Here,” he said, taking his coat off.

“Percy no, you’re going to be sick—”

“I’m still wearing like, _five_ layers of clothes,” Percy assured. “I’m fine. Take it.”

Jason ended up accepting Percy’s help, and wrapped the coat around himself. “Thank you, babe.”

Jason had called Percy _babe_ a few times before, but it always made him flush like a schoolboy with a crush. He rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a stubborn asshole next time, _babe_.”

Jason kissed his smug smile off his face.

 

 

“What flowers does your mom like?”

Percy smiled, lips leaving his scalding cup of tea. His boyfriend’s voice was robotic and slightly late compared to the image on his laptop screen, but it was still a thousand times better than just missing him.

“Really Jason? You could get her a handful of dirt and she’d still bake you homemade cookies to thank you.”

Jason snorted. Percy couldn’t even see his face— the camera was turned to his bedroom wall and window. There was an old cork board on the right, covered entirely in polaroid pictures, colorful stick-it notes and what looked like a grocery list. Jason was sitting in his usual chair, but his torso was down against his legs as he looked through his bottom drawers in search for his wallet. Percy could only catch a glimpse of his white t-shirt and part of his lower back.

“I want to get her something she’ll really like, though. So I can show up and be like _‘hey, Mrs. Jackson, I have pretty flowers to give you, please love me.’”_

He resurfaced, readjusting the hem of his shirt around his shoulders. “You know?”

Percy smiled stupidly at the sight of the boy in front of him. He made a noise in agreement. “I know. But she already loves you like you’re her son. And she’d tell you to call her Sally.”

Jason gave a sigh, though his smile remained. “You’re really no help at all, you know that?”

“If you really insist, just get her something blue.”

“So it runs in the family, then? The blue thing?”

“The blue thing, yeah.”

Jason grabbed the gray sweatshirt behind him on the chair. “Okay, I’m gonna go then. Better hurry up if I want to find something good for _Sally_.”

Percy grinned. “Text me when you’re done, I’ll pick you up.”

“What a gentleman.”

“I can’t invite my boyfriend over for dinner and have him arrive all sweaty and tired, can I?”

Jason grinned back. “Right. See you in a little while, then.”

“Yeah. I love you.”

The words made Jason bite the side of his smile slightly, but Percy noticed the small gesture immediately. Jason had been the first to drop the supposedly terrifying and long-awaited ‘ _I love you’_ , about three days prior. Percy had momentarily been too stunned to reply, and Jason had panicked, fearing he had come off too strong. To reassure him, Percy had started saying it back as often as he could.

“I love you too. So much.”

His cheeks still hurt with happiness as he hit the _end call_ button.

 

 

Jason was pretty sure he had forgotten his sunglasses yet again.

“Do you enjoy making your eyesight as bad as humanly possible or something?” Percy asked as he dropped into the driver’s seat, closing the car door behind him. Jason grunted as he dug inside his backpack, pushing beach clothes and water bottles aside to find the black and blue pocket of his glasses.

“They’ve gotta be here _somewhere._ I was wearing them yesterday and I didn’t take them out of the bag after.”

Percy turned the key and the engine roared to life. He started pulling out of their parking space, but Jason tutted.

“Seatbelt.”

Percy scoffed, but pulled his belt across his chest and secured it into place. “There you go _._ Can I drive us to the beach now?”

Jason only gave an amused smile. Percy started driving again, and turned the radio up. Jason frowned at his humming.

“I thought you hated that band?”

“Don’t call me out like this.”

Jason snorted, fingers finally closing around his sunglasses. “There we go.”

He put them on his face and turned to look at Percy, now finally able to see him without squinting in the light. He was certain he would never get tired of admiring him.

“Can I pick the music?” Jason asked. “No offense, but that stuff is _terrible_.”

Percy chuckled, eyes on the road as they turned left. “Sure. Just don’t go with that jazz playlist you made the other day, it puts me to sleep.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want _that._ ”

Percy stopped at a red light, and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that supposed to be a jab at me or something? Jason, I’m _driving_.”

“In any other situation, I’d love to put you to sleep though. Thanks for the tip.”

Percy shook his head and leaned over the gearshift, planting a soft kiss to Jason’s lips.

“You love me, really.”

They looked at each other an instant more. Just as Jason was about to kiss him again, a honk from the car behind them made them jump. The light had turned green, and Percy pressed his foot to the accelerator as they laughed.

“Just drive, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me motivation and infinite joy


End file.
